A Senior Trip to Remember
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Edd had been waiting for this day for months and finally it has come. His Senior Trip! He has planned so many things to do! Of course there will be bumps along the road like the cheap, greasy food and people trying to sell him free newspapers. Oh and the fact that he is forced to share a room with the popular quarterback. With only one bed! Ah yes... Many bumps along the road.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, back again with another Kevedd fanfic. Because no matter how hard I try to write for another pairing, I always find myself back here. I guess Ill go down with this ship. Anyway, I was inspired to write this because I read Senior Trip Sleepover by doctoring. It's an awesome fic and I figured I would try my own hand at this. So please go check theirs out as well! Leave a review to help support them! I hope you all enjoy this and please leave a review! Rating this T but may change to M in the future.**

Two months and ten days. It was that long ago that Eddward had been informed on where his senior trip would be planned, a trip to a city three hours away. Peachville, a city full of wonderful places as far as the eye could see. Museums of all different sorts, galleries to stare at for hours, all different oriented foods to cater your needs. Two months and ten days, his excitement had been building over all of that time. Now that the day was finally here, he was ready to explode.

They were only on the bus for half an hour now, but the chattering of his classmates had yet to die down. Many were talking about what their plans were going to be during downtimes, he himself had made an itinerary just for this. He had much time to prepare for this event. Despite those around him, he felt like if he voiced his excitement, his teeth would chatter. Instead, he watched out the bus window at the passing scenery. His seat remained empty as his other two friends sat behind him, chattering away like the rest.

Having only paying attention to his scenery, he didn't noticed his shorter friend trying to get his attention before he felt a rough tug on his hat. Immediately grabbing it to fix its position, he looked up, his eyes narrowing. "Yes Eddy?" He asked, knowing what was going to come.

"Five days Sockhead..." The Ed began, his large teeth showing through his grin. "Instead of sitting behind a stupid desk and learning about pointless things we won't ever use, we get to run the streets. My brother even gave me a load of cash just for this vacation, guess who's going to blow it at a club? Or three?" He asked, shoving a thumb back at himself.

Edd turned back and rolled his eyes, "I'm happy for you Eddy." He wasn't so sure he would call this a vacation, since he'd still be learning about things. While his parents gave him a large sum of money himself, he didn't plan on spending it like his friend. Knowing Eddy, he would be asking to borrow some only three days in. Knowing himself, he'd let his friend have what he wanted. Five days without learning in a classroom seemed a little much to him but he was sure he'd learn much at the places his teachers planned to take them. Of course he did pack a few studying material incase he felt like he needed a refresher on his courses.

The finals would be coming up in a few weeks, maybe they planned this trip to see who would use their time wisely or not. Either way, he knew he'd be prepared. By the way it sounded, he wasn't so sure about his other two friends.

Looking next to him, he reached over into his bag and dug out a small book he had been reading. Only half way in, he figured he could finished it by the end of the drive. Relaxing back, he cracked it open. Of course through out the pages, he had to swat his friends hands away each time they tried to distract him. With the loud chatter around him became more idle as time passed, it made it easier to turn each page.

Every now and then, he would glance over next to the window to see what was going on outside. Before he knew it, they had arrived to the new city. Taking a short break from his literature, he glanced out of his window once more. His brows raised, his glance going all over the place to take everything in. This was nothing like Peach Creek. This was a real city.

"Everyone, pay attention!" Came a voice from the front of the bus.

Edd looked towards the sound, seeing his English teacher struggling to balance herself on the rocky bus.

"We will be arriving at the hotels very shortly." She paused to let the students calm down after hearing them cheer and clap. "In order for this to go as smooth as possible, I need you all to pay attention to what I'm going to say. Got it? We set up the hotel rooms pretty specific to avoid any future issues. Boys will be on one side, the girls will be on the other. I will have key cards for the girls and Coach Stevens over here will have the boys. Each of you will take a card. Two per room, that is it. If you are discovered trading cards or sharing a room with the opposite gender, both will be sent back to the high school to return to classes with the Juniors. Understand?"

By her seriousness, Edd was quick to nod his head. But two per room? How would he get to stay with his two friends? He wasn't one to break rules, and by the sound of this, his roommate would be randomized. With fifteen other males, his chances were pretty small with getting to room with one of the other Eds. He bit at his lip. _'Oh dear...'_

"After you get your card, grab your luggage in the other bus and then head to your rooms to get settled in. Now, everyone on my side of the bus, you will be group A. Everyone on the Coaches side, you will be group B. Both groups will meet up in the lobby at two and you will be taken to whatever location you're scheduled to be from there. Any questions?"

Edd groaned softly to himself, knowing that he was not going to be placed with his teacher. Maybe the football coach had an interest in the planetarium or the aquarium. But on the bright side of things, at least he would be paired up with his friends for this. Slumping back, he listened to the random questions being asked incase he need to know anything else. But he felt like he was pretty prepared for this. Sure this dipped his excitement but he was sure this trip would be one he would remember.

Finally the coach spoke up, "When it comes to downtime, just a reminder. If you are under the age of eighteen, you are still fully under our responsibility. You are to stay within the area. If you want to leave, you must have our permission first. For those over, as long as you're with your group when time meets up, we don't care what you do. Just don't do anything stupid. If anyone breaks these rules, the punishment will be the same."

"Man is she really being serious about the 'sharing a room with the opposite gender' thing?" Eddy asked, now next to him. His face was scrunched up, "This was going to be my chance to hook up with someone!" He leaned in close, his smirk returning. "Nazz has been looking at me a lot lately and now that she's finally single, I figured I'd might try you know?" He whispered, giving him a wink.

Edd rolled his eyes, "Dang. I'm sure you two would have really hit it off." He said, not even trying to hold back on the sarcasm.

Eddy sighed, "We really would have. I don't think she's tried dating a short guy. Maybe that's actually her type." He pondered to himself.

He just nodded, not wanting to pay attention anymore to whatever it was he was saying. This kind of thing was not exactly his cup of tea. Putting his book away, he was proud that he almost completed it. Only two chapters left, that was child's play to him. It would give him something else to do during downtime.

Feeling the bus come to a stop, his attention went to the front of the bus once more.

"Everyone, please leave seat by seat so we can deal with this as calmly and as ordeal as possible." The teacher asked, a small worried look on her expression. It obviously wasn't her first Senior Trip. What kind of things had she seen, he wondered.

Waiting for those in front of him, it was soon his turn to get up and walk into the isle. He wasn't going to lie, he did feel slightly claustrophobic being this close to his classmates. Holding his breath, he tried to be as patient as he could as he made his way to the front of the bus. Like his teacher promised, she and the football coach were both holding cards. He gave a small thanks to the man after taking the card he presented. Stepping out of the bus, his eyes squinted slightly. It was much brighter out here. Looking over at the hotel, he noticed how nice it looked.

Hearing his name being called, he noticed Ed waving, trying to get his attention. They were already trying to get their luggage's. Rather wait in a line, he saw Eddy shoving his way to grab his. Some people really aren't patient. Supposedly there was a quirk of being his size. Walking towards them, he waited for his turn. Thankfully since most people had already got theirs, it wasn't hard to find his own. Looking down at his key card once more, he flipped it over to see 7A. Looking up at the building, he wondered how many floors it actually had. How much would he get to see from seven floors up? Shoving it in his pocket, he had to hold himself together. He almost skipped a step walking quickly towards the hotel.

Once inside, there was a completely different feel to things. Many women and men where inside, many wearing business suits and carrying suitcases. He wondered to himself, would he look like that in a few years? Would he get a job that required travelling constantly? He bit at his lip before tearing his eyes away. Walking around, he soon found another room that was dedicated to elevators only. Some only went a few floors up. Others went up to ten floors! Him feeling amazed was an understatement. Gripping his luggage tight, he found an empty elevator and stepped inside.

Soft music played around him, he had only been in one of these a few times before. Being here really made him realize how much he had been missing out on by living in a small city that not many people have heard of.

More people stepped inside with him, Edd noticed one in particular. An older man, one in a gray suit. He was quite the silverfox if he said so himself. Even men much older than him could look that attractive? He noticed the man was also by the buttons. His lips formed a smile, "Seven please." He said as coolly as he possible could. As Eddy would say, this was pretty awesome. Feeling giggly, he tore his eyes away and stared down at his luggage. If he had to do this all of the time, he didn't think he'd mind too much. Stopping at a few floors before his, he was sad to see the stranger go but relieved at the more open space. Soon floor seven hit and he stepped off with his luggage rolling behind him. Walking down the hall and taking many corners, he searched for his room. Finally finding his, he stopped and dug out his card. Sliding the card in, he heard the lock click. Opening the door, he made his way inside.

Setting his stuff down, he turned around to see where he would be resting for the next five days.

He didn't get to look too far however, seeing his eyes stuck on one thing. Correction, one person. Kevin Barr, the quarterback of the Peach Cobblers sitting on the edge of the bed. The jock was hunched over at the moment, his face turned towards him. The red heads expression matched his own. Not only did the person shock him but another deafening fact. There was only one bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently he wasn't the only one upset here.

His classmates stood around him, all talking at once while the football coach looked annoyed. His eyes were shut and he was rubbing at his temple. Not only did they force them to bunk with a random student, their now forcing them to share the same bed? it was crazy!

Finally the mans eyes snapped open, his hands slamming together, causing those around him to go silent. "You kids are acting like its the end of the world. Due to the schools budget being cut, we had to work with what we could. If a huge king size bed and recliner aren't enough, please, feel free to get your own room. If you have at least a grand that is." The man sighed, "You guys had sleepovers as kids, you can handle this." He then waved his hand, "Go settle in, you have less than an hour before meeting back up, enjoy it while it lasts."

His shoulders sunk now seeing that he wasn't going to be getting too far with this issue. What was he going to do? Why did he feel like everything was getting worse for him? Did his other friends have as unfortunate luck? Turning, he headed the same way to his room once more. Once arriving, he was relieved that his roommate wasn't sitting on the only bed they had. He did notice the bathroom door was shut unlike before. Sighing softly, he stepped over to the bed. It did look quite large, he was sure three or four people could sleep on this. Taking a seat, he was amazed by how much he sunk in.

It would be amazing to sleep on this bed. But would Kevin be willing to share with him? He felt uncomfortable, he could only imagine how the other felt. He glanced over at the recliner, his lips pressing together tight. Standing back up, he walked towards it and took a seat. Sitting there for a moment, he soon frowned. This was nothing in comparison. If anyone slept in this, they were promising themselves severe back pain. Maybe he would be able to put up with it.

Getting up from the chair, he headed towards his luggage to put away his belongings. The dresser was large, he left some room for Kevin in case the other wanted some room for himself. Finishing up, he glanced at the bathroom door once more before looking at his phone to check the time. Only ten minutes until two, he could always head out now. Better to be early than late he was always told.

A short elevator ride later, he was soon back in the lobby. Not being the first one here, he looked around for the other Eds. Noticing the taller Ed, he soon was smiling as he headed over.

Once the other noticed him approaching, he was soon giving off a similar expression. "Double D!" He cheered excitedly.

"Did you get all settled in?" He asked his taller friend.

Ed nodded quickly, "I'm all the way on the top Double D! When I look out the window, I can see all the people walking on the ground. They look like tiny ants! It's like I'm their god or something! It's super awesome."

Edd nodded slowly, "I guess that was one way to put it." He didn't even bother looking out his own window to see the scenery around him, he had other things on his mind. Speaking of which... "So who did they room you with?"

"Rolf, but it super sweet!" Ed leaned close to him, looking around suspiciously. "Don't tell anyone Double D..." He whispered. "But Rolf brought Wilfred with him. Isn't that awesome?" He asked, his smile growing in size.

His nose scrunched at the thought of it being so unsanitary, "How is that even possible?" He had to ask, not sure how no one heard the squealing, even now. Unless Rolf had taught him how to be quiet. Maybe he didn't have it so bad as he had once thought. He didn't have to share a bed with a literal pig. But Ed seemed happy nonetheless so it couldn't be too bad. "That... does sound awesome." He told him with a slow nod and a small smile.

Standing next to him, he only had to wait a minute or two before their duo became a trio. Eddy was looking angrier than usual, Edd was afraid to ask why. But he knew a rant was going to come sooner or later so he went ahead and asked.

"Why did they have to pair me with Johnny out of all people?" Eddy started, the red in his face not going away. "Not only did I have to listen to him complain about the teachers not letting plank have his own key card, the guy is telling me that I have to sleep on the stupid chair? Are you kidding me?"

Edd nodded along as he continued, slightly satisfied that all of his friends had poor luck like himself. Johnny was slightly annoying in all honesty, never knowing when to end a conversation no matter the topic. He got stuck in a conversation about the different types of wood for half an hour! It was rough and he learned his lesson that day. "Just remember Eddy, you only have to be there to sleep. The other sixteen hours are going to be exploring the city." He explained to him.

This cooled the shorter Ed slightly but he still remained on edge. "I might get sent back for strangling him..." He muttered to himself.

He shook his head with a small chuckle, he was sure his friend was kidding. He hoped so at least.

It was not long after that the two groups had gathered with their specific chaperone, he was excited to learn that his group was going to a planetarium for their first location. He had taken a look around to see if he had recognized any faces within his group. The one thing that he noticed immediately was that all of the senior football players were on his team. Had the coach warned them how the groups would be set up? If so, he wished he knew ahead of time to avoid being in this group! He noticed Kevin among the group, his hands were shoved in his pockets, a carefree expression on his face.

"So if Lumpy has Rolf and I have Johnny, who do you got?" Eddy asked him, pulling his glaze away.

His lips frowned slightly, knowing exactly how the other was going to react. "I didn't get to see, they weren't there when I arrived." He lied, shrugging his shoulders. Eddy hated Kevin with pure passion, none of that has changed from since they were kids. Maybe it was all of the bullying or the race to see who was better, but he knew if he told the other, a scene would be made. That was something he did not have the patience for, or the embarrassment. "It wont bother me, I don't really care who it is anyway." Another lie, it was almost like it was easy.

Eddy shrugged, "If you're lucky, maybe your roommate decided to dip. Imagine having that whole bed to yourself..." He sighed, "It's such a nice bed. If that idiot thinks he can keep me off of it, he has another thing coming."

He soon smiled once more with a nod, "It is very comfortable." He walked alongside them as they loaded back up on their bus, the one that had previously held their luggage. Taking a seat, he wondered to himself about the chance of that pig being where they were right now. He shivered slightly at the thought.

The drive was much shorter than the last, soon they were to their first location. The line getting in was slightly long, he pulled out his phone while he waited. There were conversation going on around him, he wasn't trying to pay too much attention. Looking at the small device, he noticed he had a missed message from his mother. She was wondering if his trip was safe and if he had settled in. Her worrisome nature brought a soft expression to his face. He loved his mother too much. Shooting her a message back, he shoved the phone back into his pocket.

The line grew shorter and soon it was his turn to get a stamp on his hand. Walking in, he wasn't sure if he would have to stay with the group, by the looks of it, he wanted to take his time and look at everything this place had to offer. Space had always amazed him and by the look of it, this place was what he needed. Once he stopped, he looked around to see he was now alone. Shrugging his shoulders, he shoved his hands into his jacket and continued walking to check out the closest exhibit.

It was a small room with multiple displays, each showing the different planets in their orbits. You could check the weather, see what moons they had, basically had all the good info about them. Walking over to the Earth one, he stared at it for a good moment. There was a panel with multiple red buttons that he wasn't sure what they went to. He just went ahead and started pressing them, not too sure what was going to happen.

"But hey man, at least we were lucky enough to get a room with each other."

Edd paused, glancing behind him, he paled when seeing the group of seniors that he didn't want to see. He immediately raised his hood and turned back to the machine, hoping not to draw any attention towards himself. Luckily for him, they went to another display many feet away for him.

"What about you Kevin, what are you going to do?"

Edd glimpsed slightly, his curiosity getting the best of him. He noticed one had his arm slinked around Kevin's neck, pulling him down towards the other. He noticed that Kevin looked uncomfortable, his lips pressed together tight as he looked at the screen once more, His brows shot up when he saw that mars was now on fire. Apparently his button pressing was a bad idea. He started hitting more to see if he could fix what he had done.

"Just sleep on your back and keep one eye open to protect yourself and I'm sure you'll be fine." There was laughing.

Edd stopped pressing buttons, staring ahead without actually looking. What was that supposed to mean? Protect yourself? What did they think was going to happen? He couldn't be surprised, what did he expect? After he came out to his friends, nothing was the same. Sure Eddy and Ed didn't care, but he realized that others did. Comments like this were made almost on the daily. But seriously? Because he liked guys, they think he's going to attack him while the other slept? What a joke.

Shoving his hands back into his jacket, he turned, leaving the scene. He was angry, he hated ignorance and those guys were covered in it.

It wasn't long before he found his friends, he could hear Ed spinning a moon orb from a mile away. Lowering his hood, he walked over to join them. "What is he doing?"

Eddy didn't look too impressed, "He said something about the moon people and then started spinning it like his life depended on it." He explained with a small shrug, "I'm just letting him do whatever he wants at this point."

He felt slightly concerned by how fast that ball was spinning, he wondered how no workers had come over here to stop it.

"The coach told us to meet up in half an hour, I guess there's a show or something we're all supposed to attend?" Eddy explained to him, his expression showing bored.

Edd nodded, "So what do you want to do? We can walk around until then?" He thumbed behind him, "I already checked out the exhibit over there. It's pretty lame, you guys wouldn't like it." He told them, not wanting to return. As cool as catching a planet on fire, he wasn't sure he'd actually want to run the chance of bumping into those jocks.

Eddy looked around, "I don't know about you two, but there are some pretty attractive looking chicks around here. So..." He started taking some steps back, "You watch over Lumpy and make sure he doesn't do something stupid while I go do what I do best?"

He rolled his eyes, "Go for it." While his friend didn't need babysitting, it was probably best that he didn't leave Ed alone for too long. Watching Eddy disappear only moments later, he grabbed Ed's hand. "How about we go check out something that doesn't spin and threaten to break off?" He offered, pulling him in another direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently watching Ed carefully and chasing him down every time he tried to slip away to cause more mayhem, doing that caused time to slip by. Soon he was dragging his friend to find the rest of their group to meet up for the presentation for the moment.

Looking around, he noticed that Eddy was no where to be seen. He should have figured that the other would skip this, not like he hadn't ever skipped one of his classes before. He honestly doubted anyone would notice anyway. He wondered if the shorter male was still asking around for women's numbers or if he had been shot down enough that he had given up. There always was that chance that Eddy had actually succeeded. But if that were the case, he felt like his phone should have been blowing up by that point. No way Eddy would be quiet about his success.

Walking alongside Ed, he stepped into a darkened room full of seats. It almost looked liked a movie theater but instead of a large screen, the ceiling was high and full of projected stars. Was that a super nova? Super cool.

Maneuvering around those by him, he made quick to take a seat. He listened to a voice over the speaker and watched as the stars travelled to the right and formed many different kinds of constellations.

The room lit up at times, and at other times, left them in complete darkness. The silence was almost deafening. The fact that the show held everyone's attention made his chest tighten. It was a strange feeling, but not a bad one. He never thought he would get to experience something like this. Of course he could always pull out his telescope and sit in his lawn to check out the stars but this just had a different feel to it.

Looking next to him, he saw Ed's eyes moving all over the place, his attention held tight. He wondered what the other had been thinking. Was he thinking about the aliens that were always in those comic books that he read? Or maybe what it would like to be an astronaut? Or maybe he was thinking about nothing at all, just watching as everything around him changed. Ed was a strange one, nothing had changed since they had been kids. But Ed wouldn't be Ed if he didn't act the way he did.

Turning back, he decided to sit back and relax, wanting to enjoy the rest of the show. He didn't want to think about the football players, or Kevin Barr. He wanted to stay lost in space just like he was now. A small part of him hoped the show would never end.

The only reason he was happy to leave the planetarium was the fact that he would be able to grab a bite. His stomach growled despite his attempt to push it down. Where did he want to go to eat? After the bus ride back to the hotel, he could go to whatever place he wanted. Did he want to meet up with his friends or did he just want to go out and see what was out there? That didn't seem like a terrible idea.

Pulling out his phone, he relaxed in the bus seat and scrolled through his many options. Eddy and Ed were behind him, talking about a topic he wasn't paying too much attention to catch. His short friend had managed to return to them right before loading up onto the bus. Whatever it was that he went, he had a pretty satisfied look on his face. Swiping his screen, he stopped at a small sushi place. Raising a brow, he took a gander at their menu. Of course he had eaten sushi before, but it had just been what he cooked himself. What did it taste like when it was professionally made? The thought caused another growl to erupt from his stomach. Sushi sounded exactly like something he needed.

A short drive later, he was soon following everyone off of the bus. Looking up at the hotel, he stopped following his friends from there. He noticed it had began sprinkling, but he knew the rain would not keep him from filling his hunger. Drawing up his hood, he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and turned, heading in a different direction. The walk would be short, he knew for sure.

Walking down the sidewalk alongside the other city-goers, he took the moment to look around. Different types of shops lined the streets, some brands fancier than others. Slowing to a stop, he looked at an outfit that was showing in the front glass display. It was a very nice sweater vest that had caught his attention. He rose a brow, maybe he would do some shopping on his downtime?

His stomach rumbled, reminding him on what he had been doing originally. Turning, he pulled himself away from the display. He'd make sure that he came back to this place. Continuing his walk, he took a few turns and multiple gps checks before he had finally made it to his goal. As he came thinking it was just a shop that made sushi, he realized that it was much more than that. It looked more like a convivence store than anything. Walking inside, he saw different isles packed with different ingredients and dried storage. Maybe if he had something more than a small microwave, he would be tempted on buying something.

Head turning both ways, he was thankful to see a sign that read: SUSHI. Heading in the direction, he was amazed to see all of the different sorts of sushi to select from. Some he couldn't even imagine making himself. Seeing the price, he was amazed by the low amount. After taking a moment, he decided on two different packages. Seeing he had skipped out on lunch and now almost dinner, this was well needed. Taking his food to the counter, he happily gave the woman at the register the money that he owed. It was adorable how she handed his change back with both of her hands. Thanking her, he went on his own way back to the hotel.

His steps were twice as fast now, his last bit of energy used on getting to the elevator. Once he made it to his room, he happily set his bag down on the table and tore into it.

Maybe it was because he was starving, but the first piece of sushi was the best thing he had ever tasted. He was quick to eat another. Stepping away from his food, he walked over to the dresser he had put his belongings in. Opening up the bottom drawer, he pulled out the book that he was near finished with. Cracking it open to where he had last left off, he began reading as he headed back over to return to his food. Grabbing the small tray, he carried it over to the bed.

While the younger version of himself would be having a heart attack at the thought of him eating on the bed, he now grew out of that habit. While he still did care very much so, it didn't bother him as much. Getting comfortable, he ate his meal as he flipped through the read pages. It was maybe an hour or two later that he heard the lock on the door click. He had finished the book not too long ago, it being closed right next to the empty package of food. He had been scrolling through his phone to see what had been going on with the world. But hearing the click caused him to remember who was behind it. Sitting up, he gave a small smile to the redhead. "Salutations..." He greeted softly.

Kevin had looked at him for a moment before giving him and acknowledging nod. He had a bag in his hand, Ed wasn't too sure what was inside of it. Not like he was too curious to even ask.

He felt weird, he felt like he shouldn't be feeling this way. It was just Kevin, why was he acting awkward. Yes, Kevin bullied them as kids but that was most of their history. They had classes together and worked on a project here and there. They weren't friends but they weren't enemies. They were polar opposites. If anything, Kevin and Eddy had more of a reason to act the way he was currently. So why did he feel uncomfortable? Maybe it had something to do with the comments made by the other jocks. Did Kevin think the same way they had? He never could recall Kevin bringing up the topic to him. He felt confused.

Getting up from the bed, he dusted the sheets off incase any crumbs feel while he had been eating. Grabbing his stuff, he put his book back where it belonged and tossed his trash in the overly small trashcan. Digging around in his clothes, he pulled out a pair of pajamas. He looked over at Kevin to see him taking a seat on the bed himself. "I'm going to take a shower. Do you need in the bathroom before I go in?" He asked, hoping he sounded like his casual self.

Kevin shook his head, "I'm good, thanks."

Edd nodded and headed towards the bathroom. He stopped when he noticed the other package of sushi he had yet to get to. The first had been more filling than he had thought it would be. He bit at his lip as he thought about what he wanted to do. Turning to Kevin, he gave a half smile. "I bought a little too much, if you get hungry, please, help yourself." He told the other, pointing to the package. Not completely getting a response, he continued his path to the next room. Shutting the door behind him, he rested his back against the wood and let out a sigh. How were Eddy and Ed doing with their roommates? He could see Eddy killing Johnny and Ed chasing around Wilfred. Not having an anxiety attack in the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, he lifted himself from the door and walked over to the sink. Looking at himself in the mirror, he noticed how messy is appearance way. His hat was slipping, his bangs exposed for everyone to see. For Kevin to see. His eyes were reddened from staring at a screen in the dark for a period of time. He looked exhausted from lack of sleep from being to eager the night before. Overall, he just looked rough.

Grabbing his hat, he pulled it off his head. Tossing it on the sink, he set his pajamas down beside it. Turning to the shower, he noticed how nice it was. It was a walk in shower with crystal clear shower doors. The tiles were bleached white, not a spec of dirt to be seen. Of course it came with its own shampoo and conditioner, even a small bar of soap. Reaching out, he grabbed the shampoo to see how it smelled. Bringing it to his nose, he took a sniff. Lavender, his favorite. While he had brought his own stuff, he didn't want to go back out into the room. He needed to prepare for that first. Because once he left the bathroom, they would need to address the elephant in the room. The sleeping arrangements of course.

Stripping out of his clothes, he soon found himself under the heat of the hot water from the shower. Not only did it look nice, it performed very well. Despite walking for hours, he didn't even feel any aches. The heat made everything just melt away. Once he realized that time was still a thing, he made quick to wash up. He was almost sad that he had to get out. Going for one of the towels, he pressed it straight to his face. The coolness against his heated face felt nice. Taking a sniff, he smiled at the smell of fresh linen. Another scent that was a blessing. Drying himself, he got changed. Drying his hair next, he debated putting his hat back on. Usually when he slept, he left it off. But this was a special case. Wiping the mirror off, he looked at his reflection, at his hair. While it looked normal now, the water weighing it down, he knew once it was dry, it would be an entirely different story. Being naturally curly, it was one of the very few things he can't control, hence why he hated it so. He knew if he put his hat on, his hair wouldn't dry correctly either. It was a lose lose battle either way. Grabbing his hat, he sighed as he collected it with his dirty clothing. No hat it was.

Now he had to deal with the next issue. Leaving the bathroom, he could see the steam rolling out. Closing it behind him, he heard noise coming from the television from the front. Raising a brow, he looked towards it to see what the other was watching. It was some show about cars, he wasn't too sure what was going on. Turning to Kevin, he noticed the other was in a different outfit, while they didn't look like pajamas, he would bet that was the outfit that he'd be sleeping in. "I'm done incase you need in there." He told him before going to his luggage. Putting his dirty clothes away, he noticed in the corner of his eye the small trashcan. The package he threw away earlier wasn't alone. Kevin ate what he offered him. It brought a small smile to his face. Standing up, he stretched his body out, letting out a satisfied sound as a few cracks were heard. That shower was exactly what he needed.

Finishing up, he stood and looked around. Stopping at the recliner, he wondered if there were a spare blanket somewhere. Walking around, he opened up the closet to search. It was bare, no blanket to be found. About four minutes passed of him searching passed before he felt eyes on him.

"What are you doing?"

Edd looked over at him, now at the phone. "I'm going to call the lobby to see if they have any spare blankets." He told him, his attention going back downwards. He was flipping through a book of important numbers to know.

Kevin snorted, "The hell? Why?"

He paused, did he really have to spell it out to the other? "Er… I don't want to get cold on the recliner." He told him, his voice low. Great, now he was beginning to feel awkward all over again. Hearing a sigh, he glanced over confused.

"Dude, Coach said the bed was big enough. You'll be fine on here." His green eyes narrowed on Edd's, "If it's that much of an issue, I'll sleep in the chair. I don't need a blanket." He told him, his voice giving off that it wasn't much of an option. "Just sit down, you moving all over the place is making me antsy."

Edd set down the book even more confused. Had he heard Kevin correctly? He was okay with them sharing a bed? Realizing he had been just staring at Kevin, he made quick to sit down on the bed. A good three feet of space were between them, would that be enough? Did he need to scoot more to the edge? Of course he was already on the edge, not much of an option. He might actually have to move closer. Would the other be okay with that? Should he ask?

Kevin looked over at him, his brow raised. "Are you overthinking now?"

He actually laughed at the question, had his struggle been that easy to see? Moving slightly closer, he shook his head. "No." Bringing his attention to the front of him, he brought his knees to his chest. He tried to figure out what Kevin was watching, he was having a hard time figuring it out.

"I can change the channel if you want?" The other offered, aiming the remote his way.

Edd made quick to shake his head, "This is fine! I just don't understand what's going on. Are they fixing them?" He asked, returning his gaze to Kevin. He noticed the others eyes light up as he began explaining the show.

It was strange interacting with Kevin like this. Whenever he was with his friend, maybe it was because Eddy was picking a fight, but Kevin always hostile. Always name calling and teasing, he always was angry. This was a whole different side to the other, it made Edd relax. He knew he shouldn't get too comfortable but seeing Kevin talk about something he was passionate about, it just felt right. He found himself smiling without even thinking about it.

After getting caught up with what was going on, they sat in almost silence as they watched the show. Kevin would add comments here and there and answer any questions he had about what was going on.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed but he was getting more tired as each minute creeped by. Getting under the blankets, he rolled over to his side, facing away from the other. He felt like he could pass out at any moment. "Goodnight Kevin," He said softly.

"Night Double Dork," the other replied, not a lick of seriousness to it.

Edd smiled at the familiar name as he closed his eyes, not hearing it for a while. Now he just needed to go to sleep and the next exciting day would be here to greet him. He just needed to sleep next to Kevin for that to happen. Only two feet away from Kevin. His eyes reopened, his brows furrowing. This was not the time to start wondering about the what ifs. He needed to sleep. Minutes had passed, he was losing out on the opportunity to rest!

But what if he kicked the other while he slept? What if Kevin kicked him? Did he talk in his sleep? Did he snore? Oh god, now he was terrified to go to sleep. All of this wouldn't be an issue if he had just called for a spare blanket. But then again, this bed was too nice!

"Dork?"

Had Kevin realized that he had began to overthink again? He couldn't help it sometimes! Ready to reply, before he could get the chance to roll over, he heard the other continue.

There was a long defeated sounding sigh. "Out of all the people I could have gotten paired up with, why did it have to be you?"

Edd stared ahead. He was confused.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sockhead!"

The name came out loud right next to his ear, it snapped him out of his thoughts and he was soon jumping away from the sudden noise. He covered his ear, his eardrum still ringing. Seeing that an art museum was not exactly the best place to raise your voice at, their group of three did get a few nasty looks thrown towards them. "Yes Eddy?" He asked with a small wince.

Eddy didn't look too amused. "What's your deal? I called your name like five times!" It was clear that he didn't care about what other people had thought about the volume of his voice. "You're not acting like yourself, you aren't going on and on about whoever painted this picture." Eddy began, his voice still annoyed. "Ed caught you staring at this picture for a good few minutes. We made a bet on how long you would stare at it... We didn't think you would have stared at it for more than fifteen minutes!" He exclaimed, his hands lifting in the air to prove his point. "What's making you zone out so bad?" He asked.

Edd blinked, his brow raising. Had he really been lost in his thoughts for that long? He turned back to the painting he had been staring at, it was of a woman on a bench. She looked very much distraught, a little like he was feeling right now. "I... guess I was just really taking in the beauty of this piece. Sorry for making you guys worry." He apologized with a small smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. How was he supposed to tell his friends what exactly he went through only two hours ago? He didn't even have an appetite for breakfast. He was confused. He was struggling to understand why Kevin did what he had done!

Moving to the next painting, he realized how stiff his legs really were. It was really true then, he had been standing in the same spot for far too long. With Eddy and Ed following close behind him, he made sure to not get lost in his thoughts any further. He didn't want them to be any more concerned than they had already been. Looking around, he noticed many different kinds of art that he had seen in books that he had read. Many famous artists had their work in this exhibit it seemed. While he had been looking around, he noticed Kevin in particular. As soon as his eyes landed on the ginger, he could feel his hands tense up.

"I-I'm going to run to the restroom. Please excuse me gentlemen." He told the two before making his quick escape, and by quick, he meant that he ran.

It was once that he was in a stall that he felt like he could finally catch his breath. It might seem like he was overeating and maybe he was but how else what he supposed to react at the fact that the quarterback of the Peach Cobblers was snuggling him on a bed that could fit four! He was so close to him! He could feel his face heating up at the thought of what happened. The worst part of the whole thing was the fact that Kevin didn't even know! He managed to slip out of the others arms and leave a quick as he could.

All he could think about was when he first woke up.

He remembered how warm he was, he couldn't believe that blankets could provide the type of warmth he had been receiving. He felt like he was wrapped around by the suns heat, he found it difficult to actually get up. While he knew he would need to get up for breakfast, he wasn't sure if he was quite ready. His body felt stiff, as if he had laid in the same position all night. Going to stretch out his legs, he felt himself rubbing against something, something as warm as he felt. Inhaling softly, he hummed softly at the smell. It was strong, while he couldn't place what it was, he was enjoying it very much so. Moving slightly, he realized soon that something was holding him, not allowing him to move very far. Slightly confused, his eyes managed to crack open. Blinking out the tiredness, he realized soon that his vision had been blocked off. "Hm?" His voice came out soft, cracking slightly.

Through tired eyes, he moved his head upwards. Blinking once, he noticed the resting face of Kevin only inches away from his. The other male was sleeping peacefully, even snoring softly. Blinking twice, he felt a small yawn coming. Closing his eyes, he hummed. He was so comfortable, he wasn't ready to get up quite yet. Maybe five more minutes? That would probably be fine. Relaxing, he stayed there for a moment. Who knew another human body could make sleeping so comfortable? He felt a small smile, this way nice.

He laid there for a moment before his eyes suddenly shot open. While he wasn't fully awake, he would be for sure in only a few more moments. His eyes lifted once more, his expression now horrified. What was going on? What happened? Noticing Kevin stir, his body went stiff. He held his breath, afraid any sort of movement would wake the other. Once Kevin continued snoring, Edd relaxed. Or at least tried to. How had he gotten himself in this situation? Kevin was so close to him, Kevin's side of the bed empty. Oh god, Kevin would kill him if he woke up. He'd murder him without a second thought. His skin paled at the thought.

He needed to escape now.

Maybe if he just moved very slow, he could make his way off the bed without stirring the other. Biting his lip nervously, he tried to sit up. Not realizing it sooner, he soon noticed a freckled arm had found its way around him. Squeaking, he found himself pulled even closer to the ginger. He didn't have much time to react, he could only feel himself becoming embarrased by what was happening. His face felt hot, it was hard to breathe. What had Kevin been thinking? The guy was cuddling him, his arms secured around him. Lord, and his face was too close!

Edd could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He was afraid the other would hear it and wake up. He tried to calm himself but nothing worked. All he could see was Kevin, all he could smell was him. He'd never thought he'd been this close to someone. Especially not this close to someone like him! He needed to get away now!

Taking a deep breath, he lightly grabbed Kevin's arm. He felt how hot the others skin was, he was like a heater! No wonder he slept so warm! Biting his lip nervously, he was very careful to lift the appendage. Sitting up, he moved his body away. Setting down his arm, he took a step back. Knocking into the nightstand, his body had froze once more. Noticing Kevin had still been sleeping peacefully, he felt his body relax. Taking a moment, he stared at the other. He noticed the slow breaths coming from the other, the content expression on his face.

Edd covered his lips, he could feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks. He couldn't believe he had cuddled with Kevin through the night. The jock couldn't find out, no matter what. Sighing softly, he ran his hand through his curly locks. How was he supposed to pretend that didn't happen? Groaning, he turned away from the sleeping male. He just needed to get out of here quickly. He needed to get ready. Taking small steps, he collected what he needed for that day. Stopping at the door of the bathroom, he glanced at Kevin's back. He bit at his lip once more, tearing his eyes away, he closed the door behind him.

All of that led to where he was now. A current mess standing in a stall in the bathroom of this beautiful. While he should be admiring artwork, he was currently freaking over a guy. Why had he been feeling this way? Was he scared? Nervous? Or was he feeling something entirely new? Either way, just looking at Kevin made everything come back to him. Of course he wouldn't be able to forget! It was eating at him! He was confused, what was this feeling? There was only one thing he thought he could compare it to but the thought was absurd. The last time he felt like this was at that stupid school dance when he was in junior high. When Nazz asked him to dance, it sent butterflies through his stomach. At the time he didn't realize that girls weren't his type. That didn't matter though, having her so close to him brought his heart to a hard beat.

So what did that mean for Kevin? Had he done the same thing to him? Butterflies? Idiotic. This whole thing was comical! He wasn't laughing however, quite the opposite. Kevin? There was no way that guy could make him actually feel that way.

Having someone to talk about this with would be pretty nice. While he knew speaking about the topic was dangerous, anything was better than keeping it inside like he had been. He slouched his shoulders, his hands picking at his sweater vest. He knew he needed to get back out there, he knew his friends would make a scene if he holed himself in here for much longer. He needed to stop getting so overworked about everything that was going on. No matter what happened, Kevin had done everything in his sleep. The male was completely unaware of what happened, so why make a bigger deal than what it needed to be. It meant nothing, he needed to believe that. If he continued to let himself be distracted like this, how was he supposed to enjoy his trip? It was already day two, both stressing him out to the point of hiding. Enough was enough. From this point on, he wouldn't let these things bother himself anymore, he promised himself.

Rubbing his face, he found the courage to leave the stall. Stopping in front of the large mirror, he looked at his appearance. Messy. His cheeks were red and his expression was scrunched. Maybe this would be harder than he thought.

**A/N: Just a quick chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. I have a cute, fluffy idea coming up soon. Probably in a few chapters. We'll see how it goes! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I need you all to know that I felt lame writing this. I went for fluff, felt butterflies and now I feel lame. I blame all of you and hope you feel butterflies as well**

A loud clash of thunder filled the room, a small line of lightening going across the sky. Edd had parted the curtains, his face nearly pushed against the glass window. His beautiful view of the city was covered in a greyish veil. How was he supposed to enjoy this? The weather had ruined everything for him. How was he supposed to go explore more parts of the city if he was stuck in this room? A small sigh slipped passed his lips, he turned to face his roommate. "How long is it supposed to rain?" He asked, no hope left in his eyes. A small part of him hoped it wouldn't be for too long.

The red head glanced up from his game of solitaire, the cards spread out across the bed. He rose a brow with a shrug, "Must be a while since they cancelled todays plan for the group." He explained before returning his attention back to his game. Edd noticed he looked slightly frustrated. Maybe he was as bored as he was?

They were supposed to visit a garden today. It held many different historical statues. He was actually excited to go to this one. He wanted to see the garden, see how all the different species of flowers were growing. Apparently they had over than a hundred different types. He couldn't believe it himself, needing to see it himself. Now he wasn't too sure he would get the chance to. Closing the curtains, he couldn't help but pout his lips. He was bored, not knowing what he could do to make time move faster. As much as he enjoyed staring out at the gloomy area, he didn't want to make himself feel even more sad. He always had the option of studying but he had already taken out his materials once today. Pulling away, he turned towards Kevin. Walking towards him, he stopped to see what he had going on. While he knew the game he was playing was only one player, he didn't find any reason why he couldn't give a small hint or two.

Leaning close, he noticed he got the others attention but he was glad the other didn't call him out. While he was able to push down the awkwardness that he had felt before about the whole snuggling incident, he still tried not the think about what happened. Being close to Kevin wasn't too hard as long as he didn't think about it. When he had gone to bed the second time, he was beyond terrified. He worried about it happening again, of course his odds had been against him. When he woke up this morning, not only was he yet again in the arms of the ginger, but he had found himself so comfortable that he didn't want to leave the bed! The shock value was gone though he had felt much embarrassed. Just like the first morning, Kevin had been snoring away, giving him enough time to slip away just to pretend it didn't happened. That had only happened hours ago, it was still fresh in his memory.

He would admit though, with the chilly weather air coming from outside, the warmth coming from the jock was very much appreciated.

Leaning forward, he brushed against the other to move two cards. He remained quiet, spectating as he played. Every time he noticed the other get stuck, he would move a card in hopes of completing the game. He learned something new about Kevin. He had very little patience when it came to games like this. He could only imagine what would happen if they played Monopoly together. He was definitely a table flipper. The thought made a small smile come to his lips. Maybe Kevin and Eddy would be perfect to put together. It would be entertaining for him at least.

"Do you want to play something?" Kevin asked suddenly, his game nearly finished.

His brows rose, not too sure what he could play. Though he was satisfied just spectating, maybe playing something would be a little bit more enjoyable. Nodding, he walked towards the opposite side of the bed and took a seat. Crossing his legs, he rested his hands into his lap. "I must warn you Kevin, I do get a little competitive when playing games." He explained to the other, knowing to what extent he has gone before. Of course he wouldn't get up in the redheads face and gloat but when he was winning, he didn't usually think before doing an action.

Eddy didn't play too many games with him very often. To make matters worse, he was a little bit of a sore loser. He did what he had to avoid admitting defeat,

Kevin wore a small smirk, "I do too Dork. Don't think I'll go easy on you because your cute." He gathered all the cards and began shuffling them. "What card games do you know?"

Edd hesitated when he heard the complement but tried not to show it on his face. Looking down at his hands, he used his fingers to count off the few he knew. The had decided on Slapjack. Terrible decision that had been.

The cushion of the bed didn't take away any presser of their hands slapping down on each other. As small tears filled his eyes, he kept a good poker face as he continued slamming down cards. Frowning, he knew he would not be playing a second round of this. Kevin hadn't lied, he was not holding back at all. His hand was glowing a dark red color. It made him proud that he was getting the cards first but man was his hand throbbing!

The game had only lasted three minutes thankfully, and sure he had won, but the damage had already been done. Shaking his hand, he had hoped the motion would take the sting away. Despite being in pain, he couldn't help but grin at Kevin. "Good game," He told the other. "I don't think I can take another round of that," He confessed to the other honestly. Pressing his hot hand to his lips, he blew on it. "What's next?" He asked in anticipation. He couldn't believe he was actually enjoying playing with Kevin! Sure it would be different if they were in public, but while he was alone with the other, he was really enjoying his time with him.

Their next game was speed, another game that used quick thinking. Edd was beginning to see a pattern with their choice of games. His quick decision making was what made him so good at these types of games. If Kevin continued picking the types he played, the redhead wouldn't have much chance of winning. A much less painful game, he played many rounds with the other. He pouted when he lost and celebrated loudly when he won. It was his fourth game of winning that he found himself clasping his hands together. With a big smile, he looked over at Kevin who didn't look as happy as he was. "Aren't you having fun?" He asked with a giggle. It was hard not telling the other that he thought he was better. He wanted to rub his winnings in Kevin's face but he held himself back barely.

Kevin collected the cards, shoving them together as he shuffled them. Staring at them for a moment, he looked up at Edd. "How about a change of pace?" He asked, his cards continuing to be shuffled. "We've been playing games you're good at. How about something that takes a little less thinking an a lot more luck?" His eyes were challenging, his lips no longer in a frown.

Edd felt like he was being challenged by the other, how could he possibly decline? How good would it feel to beat Kevin again? He leaned in slightly, his brow raising. "I'm listening...?"

Kevin grinned, "We can play something I play with the guys on the team. Ever heard of Texas Hold 'Em?" He asked.

He thought about it for a moment, while he had heard of it, he never recalled playing it himself. "Isn't that a gambling game? I'm not too sure the teachers would appreciate it too much if they found out their students were betting money..." He spoke softly, sounding defeated.

Kevin laughed, "I don't have that kind of cash to burn anyway." Setting the cards down, he rolled off the bed and headed over to his belongings. "Give me a minute to find it."

Edd watched him curiously as he heard movement. It sounded like a bag, what could he be grabbing? He was surprised when Kevin brought back a bag. Looking at the logo, he was slightly surprised seeing Kevin's last name on it. "Is that your fathers?" He asked curiously.

Kevin nodded, taking his spot back on the bed. Digging inside, he pulled out some things. "When he found out that I was coming here, he wanted me to stop by to check out how business was going." His dad had worked at a jawbreaker factory when they were much younger. After years of working there, the man realized that he could make his own business out of this. Owning a few shops at this point, Kevin's father ran a pretty good business. You can't go wrong selling candy. "They gave me some free stuff. Probably to suck up but free candy is free candy." He explained before dropping a fistful of chocolate kisses on the blanket. "Does this look better than gambling for money?" He asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

Edd couldn't help but laugh at betting small pieces of chocolate. "I'm sure it would work out just as well." Plucking one off the blanket, he unwrapped it before plopping it into his mouth. He loved the taste of chocolate, it was just the right amount of sweetness for him. Reaching for another, his hand was swiped away.

"Don't eat them all! We wont have anything left to bet on Double Dweeb!" Kevin scolded.

Edd felt his cheeks redden, a small apology slipping out. He looked down sadly at the one he wanted to eat. This meant that he needed to win in order to get to eat more. This felt more exciting than the past games. He had never bet anything before, especially gamble! This was all new to him. Resting his chin on his propped up arms, he listened to Kevin explain the rules. It was actually pretty simple.

Bet chocolate, get as close to twenty one as possible, beat Kevin and get his chocolate. Edd felt pretty confident, he knew he could win this easily. He didn't need luck.

The first round would be practice Kevin told him, just so he could get the feel of the game. It was much more different than what he was used to. Of course he did get a little over excited and did flip too many cards, 'busting' as Kevin had explained. After that round, they had played a few more rounds just because he wanted to make sure he fully understood before he got serious.

Finally it was time. He slid one kiss towards Kevin, a serious expression on his face. Kevin promised him that he would match whatever Edd bet. He knew the other was equally full of himself, he didn't want to lose control of the situation. He needed to bet when he felt like he could.

"You know, you're not too bad Dork." Kevin spoke out as they played, flipping another card with his others. Twenty five, busted.

Edd smiled as he collected his prize, betting twice as much. "You really think so?" He asked, not sure if the other was trying to break his concentration.

Kevin nodded, throwing in the same amount. "Sure Eddy is annoying as hell and Ed is a little... out there but you're pretty cool."

He smiled slightly at the compliment, "You're not too bad yourself." He flipped a card. Ten. "I'm a little jealous to be honest." He flipped another, seventeen. He paused, looking at Kevin's setup, he was at twenty. Frowning, he flipped another. Bust.

The red head smiled as he gathered his earnings. "Jealous? Of me?" He scoffed, glancing up curiously as he dealt.

Edd shrugged as he tossed in the same amount, "I mean I can't be the only one who thinks that. Look at you, you're popular with everyone in our grade except a small few and great at what you do. Especially when it comes to sports. You have the good looks that make everyone look your way. Sure your grades aren't the best but-" He noticed a look from Kevin and he paused. "I guess it just seems like your perfect." Looking down at his two cards, he noticed he was at twenty one. He couldn't find himself able to gloat however, his face felt hot. What was this? Some kind of confession? He rubbed the back of his neck with a small smile, "I guess I win this round." He collected his chocolate before sighing. He felt stupid. Looking at the jock, he paused.

The other was in a similar stance, his own eyes at his cards. He was gathering them, shuffling quietly. "Thanks... I guess." He spoke as he dealt again.

While feeling the heavy air, he was relieved as the tension lifted as they played more rounds. He won many, losing every now and then. He had his own pile of chocolate at this point, he stared down at it hungrily. He hoped they would end it soon so he could devour what he could.

Kevin watched him silently, his mouth covered by his propped up fist. After only a moment, he stretched out his limbs. "All or nothing."

Edd glanced up, a raised brow. "Pardon?"

The red head grabbed his pile and slid it forward, "All or nothing," He repeated once more, his expression serious.

The entire time they played, Kevin had let him bet every time. Had he planned this from the beginning? It felt like Edd was being challenged, he didn't know how to take it kindly. Did the ginger think he could win? He obviously had the larger pile. Frowning, he immediately shoved his pile forward, mixing the two. "All or nothing," He told the other with a serious tone. He wouldn't lose.

Kevin smiled lightly as he dealt the last hand. "What are you going to do?"

Edd looked down, swallowing hard. An ace and a seven. Eight or Eighteen. He could stay and hope he's be fine. Or he could add more and go for twenty one. Swallowing hard, he took a quick look at the other. Lord his poker face was too good! Reaching out, he picked up another card. It was a two! Twenty! With a smile, he slapped down his cards. "Twenty-!"

"One," Kevin finished with a grin as he laid down his own cards.

Edd stared for a moment, gathering in what had just happened. It was when Kevin began collecting his chocolate that he realized that he had actually lost. He then realized he was getting no chocolate. "Wait! Hold on! One more round."

Kevin laughed, "You have nothing to bet dude." Grabbing one of his many prizes, he unwrapped one and plopped it in his mouth with a victorious grin.

His brows furrowed, he leaned over the cards towards Kevin. "O-One kiss Kevin! Just one!"

Kevin stared at him, his hand going out to keep the other at a distance. "Hold on man, do you hear your-"

Edd wrapped his hands around Kevin's, his lower lip puckering out. "Just give me one kiss Kevin, then I can bet one more time!" He begged, moving closer.

The ginger went stiff, the proximity between them small. He took a breath, it coming in shakily. He stared at Edd's begging face. His grin now long gone, it was replaced with a blank expression. "You know what you're asking me right?"

The ravenette quickly nodded, "Just one!" He exclaimed.

"Fine." Kevin told him with a nod and gave a Edd a kiss. Just not the one he was expecting.

**A/N: Enjoy the cliff hanger :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait you guys! Decided to give you a long chapter since you had to wait! Sorry if there are spelling/grammar issue! Didn't have time to read!**

Standing in line with his peers, he had headphones in his ears as he waited for his turn to get on the bus. He had just shoved his luggage in the other bus, as had his other friends. Now he just had to endure a three hour drive. As relaxing as that could be, he couldn't imagine riding with the entire senior class could be anything related to relaxing. Pulling out his phone, he changed his music to something much louder.

Finally it was his turn to get on the bus. Coach has told everyone to sit on the right side of the bus. Said something about groups, he wasn't too sure since he didn't do too good of a job listening. Going down the isle, of course the team chose to sit in the back. He took a seat by the window, Rolf had decided to be his seat buddy for the ride.

Seeing the bluenettes mouth move, he realized he was talking to him. Raising a brow, he plucked out an ear bud. "What was that man? Didn't catch that."

"Kevin, you are excited, no?" He asked, his teeth revealed behind his smile.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders, it wasn't like he wasn't excited. The trip didn't keep him from sleeping the night before, to him, there wasn't really anything special about it. He and his parents travelled all of the time because of his fathers job, even the city they were going to was familiar to him. The only exciting part was the fact that he didn't have to sit in those stupid classrooms for a week. He didn't think his grades could handle another week. "I guess?" He questioned with a raised brow. He wasn't sure what answer Rolf wanted.

Rolf had slumped back in his seat, his smile softening. "Rolf is excited, getting to explore new places is always exciting."

Feeling the bus begin to move, he half listen ed to Rolf as he looked out the window. The familiarity of his home soon disappeared in a blur as they picked up speed. His hometown was small, it wouldn't take very long to leave Peach Creak. Once Rolf lost his interest in conversation, he went ahead and put his other earbud back in.

It wasn't like he wanted to act like an ass, it was just way too early in the morning and he was still very tired. He usually slept through his first class, he didn't really get to do that today. His mother had woke him up early, frustrated that he hadn't even packed anything yet. Why should he have? He just needed to throw some clothes in a bag, she acted like it would take him hours. It took him fifteen minutes. Then she insisted on him eating a big breakfast so he would be ready for the long trip. Did she think that he couldn't last three hours without any food? He knew that she cared and was just worrying about his well being and all... It was just a lot for him this morning.

Then there was his dad. The man rode him as soon as he entered the kitchen, reminding him for the third time to make sure to stop by the business. He didn't forget the first time he had reminded him, or the second. He didn't want to stop at the stupid shop, it was supposed to be a school trip, not a business one. But whatever.

Resting his head on the window, he couldn't help but wonder if this trip would be terrible. What could make it better? Maybe his friends could lighten his spirit once he got there. His eyes after following the passing scenery, soon closed and he rested. Listening to the metal music in his headphones, he somehow managed to fall asleep for most of the trip. Every now and then he would get woken from a bumpy road or a quick hit of the breaks. But he wasn't fully awaken until Rolf was shaking him. The guy didn't hold back either.

Putting his headphones away, he blinked the tired from his eyes and looked around. He could hear the chatter coming from all of his class. They must have arrived at the hotel at this point coming from all of the excitement. He could see the coach talking but failed at hearing what he was saying. His friends were talking too much for him to hear. Hopefully it wasn't too important.

The next part was the awful one, getting off the bus. As organized as it could have gone, he noticed everyone rushing to get off. Getting out of his seat with Rolf, he gripped on the passing seats as he made his way to the front. Once getting off, his coach gave him a keycard. 7A. Looking up, he squinted at the hotel. It was pretty tall, how many floors did it have? At least seven. Feeling a small push from behind, he frowned at his snickering fellow jock. It was Chad, he swatted his hand away.

"We gotta get our stuff man, why are you holding up the line?" The blond male had asked.

Kevin had just stopped for a moment, wasn't his fault the others were impatient. Rolling his eyes, he headed towards the other bus that held their stuff. Finding his stuff was easy, pushing through the other seniors was not. But he managed to do so and quickly made his way out. He noticed Rolf was in front of him, dragging his suitcase. He rose a brow, how much had he packed for it to be that heavy? Shrugging his shoulders, he made his way into the hotel.

Looking around, he managed to find the room full of elevators. Stepping on one that was waiting, he hit the '7' button. Noticing he was alone, he relaxed slightly as the doors closed. He managed to beat the rush of students, that was a slight amount of relief for him.

Feeling the elevator come to a stop, the doors slid open. Stepping out, he was slightly weirded out by the silence. Much different from the sounds coming from the lobby. Walking down the halls, he looked for his room. Finally seeing the door, he approached with his card in hand. Swiping it, he heard the small click. Heading inside, he immediately looked around. The first thing he noticed was the huge bed. Were the teachers treating them? They must have had a big budget to be able to afford a room for each student.

Smiling, he dragged his stuff to the side of the bed and plopped out. Laying back, he groaned as the softness relieved any stress he had in his back. This bed was amazing! Why was it so big though? He didn't understand. Sitting up, he stretched out his limbs. Looking at his bag, he knew he should pull out his necessities. Hunching over, he zipped open his bag.

Hearing a click, it immediately caught his attention. Looking towards the door, his brow rose when he saw the door open. His eyes widened when seeing who walked in. Eddward Vincent. Known to him as one of the three dorks. What the hell?

When they made eye contact, he realized the dork had the same expression as he had. Oh god, now the bed made sense.

"Kevin! Why hello!" Edd began, the ravenettes luggage falling down next to him. Kevin noticed his hands wrangling together, he was obviously nervous.

He found himself swallowing heavily near him, "Hey?"

Edd began looking around, basically at everything but him. "I-I think there may have been some confusion. While I know a roommate was necessary, I don't think they intended to only have one bed." He was pushing a smile on, Kevin could tell. He looked like he was about to experience a nervous break down in his opinion. "I'm going to go talk to the teachers. Maybe there was a mix up!"

Kevin nodded, "Sure dude." He watched Edd rush out almost immediately. As soon as he was alone once more, he found his hand going to the back of his neck. Shit. He ran his hand through his hair now frustrated,_ Shit!_

What was he going to do? At this point, he would rather have that idiot Eddy as his roommate. Not Edd! He groaned as his back hit the bed once more. The bed couldn't save him from the tension he felt now. His hands covered his face, he could feel the heat radiating from his face.

He had a crush on that stupid dork. While he himself didn't understand how or why, it still happened. It made him embarrassed every time he thought about it. He was the quarterback of the Peach Cobblers, a successful one at that. He should be tough, not getting all red faced thinking about some guy. Especially one of the Eds. At least it was the smart one.

He just remembered when he was younger, all the times he picked fights with Eddy. While he hated the guy, he still found himself taking his anger out on the other two as well. Sort of. Ed broke his shit all of the time, so of course he'd be angry at that idiot. Edd however, it felt like he was just dragged around with the other two.

While he wondered why he followed Eddy, he didn't mind the Double Dork being there when he gave Eddy a pounding.

Oh god, then there was freshman year... The year the dork came out.

He had been dating Nazz at the time, he was so happy at the time. He managed to get the girl of his dreams, leaving all of his competition behind. It was a couple that would happen eventually anyway. He was the quarterback, she was the head cheerleader. They fit together and made a perfect couple, if they went to prom, he was sure he'd get the title of Prom King. Everything was going great, or so he thought.

Word had gotten around that someone came out of the closest, at the time he didn't care. It had nothing to do with him. Nothing until he found out_ who_ came out. The name Eddward Vincent was swarming him for a few days. The dork was gay. Should he feel disgusted? He didn't.

Even when things settled down, he still felt himself wondering. Nazz could see something was up, constantly asking if everything was okay. Was he okay? Why was he thinking about this more than anyone else? Then came on the_ What Ifs_. What if the dork actually got a boyfriend? The school would riot. Gay couples were few if any. What if he got a popular boyfriend? Would he get less shit for it? What if Kevin got with him? No one would give Edd a hard time then. He'd beat them up without a second though. But why would Kevin get with him? He had Nazz, the girl of his dreams.

His relationship with her had lasted only a few weeks after that. He'd remained single since, telling his friends that he didn't want to be tied down by some chick. He always wondered about Edd since, wondered about the What Ifs. The dork was too smart to give him a chance, he knew that for sure.

Removing his hands from his face, he stared up at the ceiling. If the dork couldn't fix this, he wasn't sure he'd be okay. One bed with him? How was he going to survive?

He felt his phone vibrate, distracting him slightly. Pulling it out, he realized with was a text message.

_"Lobby at 2. Don't 4get."_

It was Nazz, of course she knew he didn't know what to do after this. Despite their break, their friendship remained strong. Despite not wanting an explanation, he did eventually tell her how he felt. She knew his feelings and kept it secret since. She was his best friend,

Two was coming soon, he needed to get ready. Maybe a shower would help him out. He wasn't sure he was ready to interact with Edd right now anyway. Digging into his bag, he found his soap before heading to the bathroom. He took his time showering.

* * *

The bus ride was much shorter than the last, his team sat together. The roughhoused, earning a yell from Coach. The talked about the hotel and the one bed they were offered. Rolf got stuck with Ed though the farmer didn't seem too unhappy about it. His other teammates got roomed with each other, lucky them. When they asked him, he was slightly worried how they would respond. He didn't want them giving Edd a hard time. They just laughed at him, teasing him slightly. He was relieved when they continued to the next person about his roommate.

The bus stopped at their location for the day, a Planetarium. While it wasn't rally a place he preferred to go to, he knew the trip had to have some type of learning to it. Getting off the bus, he stayed close to his friends as they headed inside. The building had poor lighting, probably on purpose. He noticed different rooms held different displays. He wasn't very vocal about where he wanted to go, he just followed the others wherever they went. They knew they couldn't stand around or they'd get a tongue lashing.

The first room they entered, he noticed it was a small room with multiple displays, each showing the different planets in their orbits. Each display had a panel with multiple red buttons that he wasn't sure what they went to. He kind of wanted to press them all. They were buttons, they weren't meant to be pressed. Looking around, he stiffened when seeing they weren't alone. The black ski hat was enough to know who it belonged to. What was the chance? Maybe he could divert his friends from looking around? They were too deep into a conversation.

"What about you Kevin, what are you going to do?" The voice belonged to Chad.

He looked at them confused, not too sure on the conversation topic. He was horrified when realizing they were still talking about the hotel rooms. Why hadn't that stopped when they were on the bus? Oh god, Edd was right there. Fuck.

"Just sleep on your back and keep one eye open to protect yourself and I'm sure you'll be fine." The blond continued, earning laughs from their friends.

Kevin wasn't laughing, he was pale. Looking at where Edd was, he noticed the other wasn't there any longer. He noticed him storming away. He frowned, shoving the other. "Not cool." He said firmly, turning from the others. This was not supposed to happen. Of course his friends didn't know any better but that was no excuse. Should he find the dork and apologize? Somehow he felt like that would just make everything so much worse. Maybe he could bring it up later.

He remained mostly silent as they continued walking around. They were all meeting up for something soon, it wasn't very long. Half an hour. Luckily no one else brought up his roommate, most likely not wanting to deal with his anger. His mood hadnt changed, especially at the feel of vibrations coming from his pocket. Pulling his phone out, he frowned at the text.

_"Lisa's at the shop. She's expecting you. Make sure to do a good expection."_

His dad wouldn't leave him alone. He wanted Kevin to learn the ropes for when he had to take over. Unfortunately for his father, Kevin didnt want to take over. He wanted to continue his football career. Of course the older man didnt know about that yet. He would tell him though, that was sure. Probably. He sent him a short reply before shoving it back into his pocket.

Before he knew it, his group had to head towards the event they had to see.

The room looked like a movie theatre, darker than the rest of the building. He could see the illumination on the top of the ceiling. This kind of thing didnt do too much to impress him, he would admit however that it was kind of pretty. Finding a seat back in the far back, he relaxed and looked up at the ceiling as the show began.

The show had only lasted for half an hour.

Luckily for him, Coach only made their group stay around for another hour. Finally he could get on the bus and head back. The down time would definitely be his favorite part of the trip.

Of course he knew that as soon as he got back, he would need to take care of what his dad needed. The sooner he got that done, the better. That meant he could relax for the rest of the trip.

Once they got back, he ditched his group. If he remembered correctly, the shop wouldn't close for a few hours. Walking the streets, he lifted his hand to catch a taxi. Hoping in the vehicle, he headed towards the shop.

This would be the first time he came here by himself, he still thought it was beyond stupid that he had to do this. Once the taxi came to a stop, he paid the man before getting out. Shoving his hands in his jacket, he looked up at the shop that had his last name plastered on it. Sighing softly, he headed inside.

It smelled sweet in here, he could hear giggling children and hushing mothers around him. Looking around, he wasn't surprised to see that business was booming. He continued looking around, not too sure what he should actually be looking for. Honestly, he felt disgusted looking at all of these sweets. While growing up, having his father bring home all of those jawbreakers, he no longer had a sweet tooth. Something every now and then was fine but it was a little overwhelming for him.

"Kevin?"

He heard his name, he automatically looked behind him. It was Lisa, just like his father promised, the woman was waiting for him. His father owned four shops at this point, this one being the most successful. The woman ran it with much determination, she was one of the first people his father hired. "Hey," He started with a sheepish smile.

She soon smiled with him, grabbing his hand in her warm ones. "I was wondering when you'd stop by! Welcome!"

He felt himself being pulled towards the back, he noticed other workers looking his way. He didn't know them. Once in the back, he half listened to her as she spoke about business. He looked around, seeing all the sweets they had prepped up. It was obvious what was popular and what wasn't. He felt himself nodding at her every now, zoning himself out. These things she was telling him would be things his father would want to hear, not too much himself.

He tried to keep a mental note for when the phone call would occur.

The tour lasted fifteen minutes, he looked around but didn't see anything worth writing down. Maybe Lisa could tell he wasn't in this as much as he should have been. He was sure she felt bad for him, especially due to her shoving a bag into his chest.

"For the road," She promised.

He looked inside curiously, grimacing when seeing it was a mix of candies and chocolate. He didn't want it. "Thanks." Clutching the bag in his hand, he had to go through the unneeded introduction with the other employees. He just wanted to go back to the hotel and rest. Finally after meeting everyone on the floor, he finally got led out.

"Please tell your father I said hello," Lisa told him with a kind smile.

He nodded, "Sure thing. Good luck with everything and you're doing a good job running this place." He said what he thought he was supposed to. He never felt so relieved to get out of there. Immediately getting a taxi, he travelled back to the hotel.

Leaving one issue, he now needed to face another. Double Dweeb. Ugh, should he bring up the conversation from earlier? Tell him that he didn't think that the other would attack him in his sleep? That was a bit much. Heading to the elevators, he took one up to his floor. Finding his room easily, he swiped his card and opened the door. He immediately noticed Edd on the bed, he swallowed thickly.

"Salutations..."

Kevin gave him a nod, not too sure what to say. It was silent, he felt uncomfortable. Walking over to his luggage, he dropped the bag of candy onto his stuff. Taking a seat on the bed, he noticed Edd get up. His eyes followed the others figure as the other went to the dressers.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do you need in the bathroom before I go in?" Edd him, looking his way.

He shook his head, "I'm good, thanks."

Edd nodded and paused, pointing to something on the table. "I bought a little too much, if you get hungry, please, help yourself." He told him before he headed into the bathroom.

Now left alone, Kevin felt himself able to breath. This was so much worse than he had first imagined. The other wasn't even talking to him! He ran a hand down his face, clearly frustrated. Getting up, he tore into his bag. He just needed to get in his pajamas and then call it a night. Getting changed, he sat back on the bed. Looking over to the table, he decided to see what the other offered him.

He rose a brow when seeing it was sushi. He had forgotten to eat today, even if it was sushi, food sounded pretty good. Picking it up, he stared at it. Had Edd bought it for him? Or was it really an extra? He wouldn't ever know. He could pretend Edd bought it for him. With a small smile, he opened it and ate one. Then another one. Once the package was empty, he shoved it in the small trash can the hotel offered them. "Not bad."

Heading back to the bed, he got comfortable, bringing the blankets to his chin. Turning on the T.V, he shut off the lamp. Swapping through the channels, he stopped at one that he watched at home too many times. Watching for a few minutes, he soon found his eyes looking at the bathroom door. Edd was only a few feet away showering. He could feel his cheeks heating, he immediately covered his face. "You're acting like a chick Barr, you need to chill." He told himself.

Forcing his eyes back to the T.V, he tried to keep his thoughts clean as the man on the show talked about the car he was working on.

It wasn't long before the bathroom door opened and Edd stepped out. "I'm done incase you need in there." He told him.

Kevin stared at him, not saying much. All he could do was stare. The T.V illuminated him perfectly, it was hard to look anywhere else. Seeing the wavy black hair on his head was just as mesmerizing to him. Edd always wore his hat, you were considered lucky if you ever got to see him without it. What did he do to deserve such luck? He continued watching Edd as the other began moving around.

Kevin noticed Edd was searching for something, he rose a brow. "What are you doing?" He asked as he noticed Edd reaching for the rooms phone.

Edd looked over at him, now at the phone. "I'm going to call the lobby to see if they have any spare blankets." He told him, his attention going back downwards. He was flipping through a book of important numbers to know.

Kevin snorted, "The hell? Why?" The blanket he was using was thick, he was actually feeling quite hot under it!

"Er… I don't want to get cold on the recliner." Edd told him, sheepishly looking over at the chair.

Kevin followed his eyes, not believing his ears. Did he seriously think he'd make him sleep on that thing? He found himself sighing softly. "Dude, Coach said the bed was big enough. You'll be fine on here." His green eyes narrowed on Edd's, "If it's that much of an issue, I'll sleep in the chair. I don't need a blanket." He told him, his voice giving off that it wasn't much of an option. "Just sit down, you moving all over the place is making me antsy." This was his fault, or rather his dumb ass friends.

He noticed Edd looking confused and then horrified as he thought to himself. Kevin wondered what was going on in that mind of his. His brow raised. "Are you overthinking now?" He asked.

Soon Edd made eye contact with him, he then laughed. "No."

Feeling the bed sink down, he looked next to him. The bed was large, there were a good few feet between them. While he felt nervous being this close, he could only imagine how the other was feeling. Smiling slightly, he looked back to the show. He didn't really think Edd would enjoy this type of show. "I can change the channel if you want?" He offered, aiming the remote his way.

Edd made quick to shake his head, "This is fine! I just don't understand what's going on. Are they fixing them?" He asked, returning his gaze to Kevin.

His brows shot up at the question, Edd was actually interested? He found himself smiling as he began describing what they were watching. Anytime Edd had a question, he quick to make sure he had an answer.

They remained like this for quite a bit. After a few episodes passed, he noticed Edd yawning more and more. Was he getting tired after all the stuff they did today?

His question was answered when he noticed Edd getting under the blankets, rolling onto his side, back facing him.

"Goodnight Kevin."

It was soft but Kevin heard it. He just couldn't believe it. "Night Double Dork," it lacked the usual spite when he said it this time. Grabbing the remote, he turned off the T.V, leaving them in darkness. He was left to his thoughts, he had to think about things he didn't want to. Like the fact that this pretty much confirmed it. He liked him. He really liked him.

After a few minutes he looked over at the others back. Was he asleep? "Dork?" He got no response. He then found himself sighing long. "Out of all the people I could have gotten paired up with, why did it have to be you?"

* * *

Playing games with Edd wasn't really the idea of fun to him but there he was, playing along with the other. The rain had cancelled all of Coaches plans so now they were stuck in here.

So here he was playing Texas Hold 'Em, watching the other getting exciting when he won and pouting when he lost. Despite their plans getting cancelled, he wasnt sure he hated the idea of doing this with the other instead.

Kevin grinned when he won, taking Edd's chocolate kisses. Edd was cute when he pouted. It was a new side to him.

The final game was the game that ended it all. He had won and Edd was left with nothing.

Edd stared for a moment, gathering in what had just happened. It was when Kevin began collecting his chocolate that he realized that he had actually lost. He then realized he was getting no chocolate. "Wait! Hold on! One more round."

Kevin laughed, "You have nothing to bet dude." Grabbing one of his many prizes, he unwrapped one and plopped it in his mouth with a victorious grin.

His brows furrowed, he leaned over the cards towards Kevin. "O-One kiss Kevin! Just one!"

Kevin stared at him, his hand going out to keep the other at a distance. Did he realize what he was saying right now? He knew what he was talking about but it sounded like something entirely different. "Hold on man, do you hear your-"

Edd wrapped his hands around Kevin's, his lower lip puckering out. "Just give me one kiss Kevin, then I can bet one more time!" He begged, moving closer.

The ginger went stiff, the proximity between them small. He took a breath, it coming in shakily. He stared at Edd's begging face. His grin now long gone, it was replaced with a blank expression. "You know what you're asking me right?" He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He should be the bigger man and just call it quits. But then again... Edd was so close,_ begging him_. Shit, he knew he was going to regret his decision.

The ravenette quickly nodded, "Just one!" He exclaimed.

Kevin slid his hands out of the others, his breath was shaking. "Fine," He told the other. His hands lifted, resting on the sides of Edds face. Before he could let his thoughts discourage him, he leaned in and kissed the other.

Since freshman year he wondered what this would be like. He wasn't sure what he should be expecting. His heart was pounding, his hands felt clamy, he didnt feel like himself. He pulled away after a moment, his words stuck in his throat. Edd was going to be horrified, he knew that much. He fucked up. He was already preparing a thousand apologizes.

Edd stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. His lips remained parted, his eyes unblinking. Then there was his face, the whole thing was red!

Kevin didn't want to apologize. He wanted to kiss him again.

Reaching up once more, he noticed Edd didn't flinch or deny him. For once in his life, he wished he carried chapstick on himself. His lips felt chapped. Connecting their lips once more, he found his arms wrapping around the other, pulling him closer.

Edd made a noise, Kevin wasn't sure what exactly it was but it made his chest flutter. This was actually happening. Oh god.

Kevin was no longer a fan of sweets, chocolate being the worse for him. But the taste of it on Edd's tongue wasn't so bad.

Edd was moving with him, pressed against him. Clawing at his hoodie, as if he wanted more.

Kevin wasn't sure he would be able to give him what he wanted. Pulling away, he felt lightheaded. He forgot to breath, something a guy like him shouldn't have forgotten. "That... was something." He looked at Edd who looked as breathless as he was.

Edd nodded, his hand going to adjust his hat. It was ready to fall off at this point. "Indeed."

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. He hoped things wouldn't become awkward. Now he needed to think of an explanation to tell the other why he actually kissed him. That would take a few minutes.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this. I suck at writing kissing scenes. Hopefully I did some type of justice... See you at the next update.**


End file.
